


Lessons (Malec 2.20)

by Likelovelikesuicide



Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelovelikesuicide/pseuds/Likelovelikesuicide
Summary: This is another piece to my Malec Series, which I have not updated in awhile but I'm working on several new chaptersNOTE: As I've said before, I have not read the books and I'm not going to ....This Fic is set immediately after the 2.20 reunion
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1132430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Lessons (Malec 2.20)

**Lesson - 2.20** Reunion Scene Continued 

\---

It was nearly an hour after leaving the party at the Hunters Moon when Magnus and Alec waved goodbye to Catarina and Madzie as they stepped through the portal that would take them home. Magnus had left Cat in charge of maintaining the wards to protect New York. Wards that had been circumvented by the Seelie Queen in her quest to manipulate every player in the war against Valentine. However, her cunning honesty had failed, her true nature revealed. She had helped the very man they were supposed to be working against and really, Magnus knew better than to trust a Seelie. 

Being finally alone, they both turned to each other, relief and affection seeping from their very pores. The kiss was slow and intimate as they both melted into each other, sharing a sense of relief that bordered on painful, because they were both here. Together, safe and alive, after nearly losing everything. The loft had taken on a new meaning to Alec, he no longer thought of it as Magnus' place. To him it was their  _ Home  _ and he felt comfort in the idea that his boyfriend shared his sentiment. 

Even after their lips parted, they lingered close together, the air around them seemed to buzz with attraction. The desire for affection. Neither one able to deny the pull towards each other, it was part of their reputations now, the Shadowhunter and the Warlock who were  _ in love _ \- It was as real as the sense of relief that spread throughout the Shadowworld at the news of Valentine’s death. His own daughter had sliced his throat and he would be left to the depths of Lake Lyn to atone for his lawlessness. There would be no morning ceremony, he would not receive the angels blessing, Valentine would be a note of disgrace in the books of Shadowhunter history and nothing short of a tyrant in the ledgers of the downworld. 

“Shall we?” Magnus asked, gesturing to the drink table while magicking the balcony doors open. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to go out there over the last few days, knowing that Alec wouldn’t be joining him. The whole thing felt like a mess in Magnus’ head and though he cursed himself for losing faith, for pushing Alec away. Relations between Warlocks and Shadowhunters had never been easy, a fact that they both knew when they started seeing each other. Magnus couldn’t help but feel relieved at how it all turned out. Valentine was dead, the threat eliminated. Yet not eradicated, the remaining Circle members would have to be located and imprisoned for their insurrection. But for now, they could have this moment, this night and Magnus would cherish it forever. 

“Yeah,” Alec breathed, his voice betraying his affection in a way that always made Magnus’ heart skip a beat. 

As they made their way to the balcony under a perfectly clear sky, the moon waning, Magnus grabbed a bottle of wine and magicked two glasses onto the table that sat outside. The couch cousins sank as he sat down to pour their drinks and he flinched when Alec’s arm fell naturally across his shoulders as he sat down, enveloping Magnus' body within the seer size of his physique.

“I missed you,” Alec breathed, his face delved into Magnus' neck and he let out the breath he’d been holding since Magnus had dropped his hand outside the infirmary. Alec had been so relieved at his little brother's recovery that he failed to acknowledge the position his omission had put Magnus in. By withholding Valentine’s possession of the Soul Sword, he had put not only the downworld, but his lover's life in danger.

“As I did you, my love,” Magnus answered, still wary he placed a tentative kiss to the top of Alec’s head. Though he wanted this boy to be a part of his life, he remained concerned with years of experience weighing on his heart. He anticipated the fallout to come; however, he knew when he entered a relationship with a Shadowhunter it would l undoubtedly jeopardize his rank within the Downworld. 

And yet, his heart had longed for nothing more than time with his Alexander. 

“I’m sorry,” Alec started again but Magnus tried to cut him off, he was tired of the apologies. He had brought Alec home to start anew, not dwell on the mistakes that were made. 

“Alexander,” He said with a hard shake of his head, but then Alec was moving, placing his striking face too close to Magnus’ for him to form a coherent thought, and thus finish a sentence. 

“No, I… I need to say this,” Alec stammers and Magnus knows from experience that when Alec stutters, it’s because whatever he’s trying to say is something worth hearing. “I’m so happy to be allowed here, to be with you. To be home. I just hope you can forgive me for betraying your trust, and know it will never happen again. When my father told me about the Clave’s lie, about the Soul Sword, I should have...” 

Alec paused, taking a deep sigh as he tried to find the words, his eyes downcast as his body seemed to radiate remorse. For forty eight hours he believed that he had lost the love of his life and the relief he felt at simply holding Magnus in his arms was nearly overwhelming to the young Shadowhunter. 

“I shouldn’t have walked away from you, twice.” Magnus injected, rolling his eyes at his own dramatics. While Alec’s choice to withhold vital intelligence that threatened the safety of Magnus’ people was unacceptable, he wasn’t proud of how he handled the situation. In a way, his decision to cut and run had made him appear weakened by his affections. “I shouldn’t have let the Seelie Queen get in my head,” 

“Magnus, I get it,” Alec offered, refusing to allow his boyfriend to take the responsibility he knew was owned to him. There was no excuse for Alec’s failure to protect the integrity of his relationship and the safety of the man he loved. Like himself, Magnus had a community of people who depended on him to keep them safe and Alec’s oversight had threatened their security. “I gave you a reason not to trust me. You were right, I acted like a shadowhunter.”

“You are a shadowhunter,” Magnus pointed out playfully, his eyebrows raised in disdainful attrition. 

“I know, I just meant.” Alec snickered, failing to fight the smile that touched his eyes. 

“I know what you meant,” Magnus said, pointedly finding Alec’s eyeline before he added. “Just going forward, try to remember that we’re together in this. Now kiss me, Shadowhunter.” 

  
  
  



End file.
